Time Only Brings Tears
by Leafyboo
Summary: It's been over a year and a half since TK's last seen Patamon. In the beginning it was easy to cope with, but now TK is wondering if he will ever see his best friend again.


The Digiworld had really done something to TK; it had strengthened and matured him. It had helped him find the hope inside himself. His days with Patamon and the rest of the crew were some of his very happiest. He had never known how much he needed an older brother until then. And having a friend like Patamon? The best friend a ten-year-old could ask for? It had cast away the loneliness he'd been harboring ever since his parents' divorce.

But now those feelings of loneliness had come back to haunt him, night and day. Many nights he would lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the digital world. Soon a year passed like this, then a year and a half. He kept wondering: When am I going to be able to see Patamon again?

It wasn't just Patamon, though; almost none of the kids had stayed in touch. What about their friendship? Did it mean nothing to them? TK remembered all the times he told Matt, "I don't need you, I can take care of myself!" and a wave of guilt and regret crashed over him. He _did_ need Matt.

He needed Patamon, he needed Kari, he needed Tai...He needed everyone.

* * *

TK's mother had never been more worried about her son. Her little boy was growing up and drifting away from her. Many times when she tried to open his door it was locked and when she called out his name softly there was no answer. She tried her very best to cheer him up, but there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. She even tried to contact her ex-husband to set up a meeting so their sons could see each other again. But the answer was always the same: Her ex-husband was far too busy with his work.

One day, home alone, TK was having a very bad day. He'd been bullied at school, gotten lousy grades, and overall had just experienced one bad thing after another. Although he hated to admit it, TK felt scared to be home alone. In his heart he silently cried out for someone to be there with him. Matt, Patamon, even Tai. "You said we'd see each other again, Patamon..." he whispered, a single tear rolling down his soft cheek. He pulled his digivice out of his pocket but as always it was lifeless. "You promised..."

* * *

TK felt warm arms embracing him, and he hugged his mom, letting it all out. "I miss them," he bawled. "Patamon, Dad, Matt, everyone. I miss them so much, it hurts, Mom...It hurts so much..."

And like that, he sobbed into his mom's arms until he could no longer shed tears. Soon after he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Where am I?" TK asked no one particular. He was in a dark, light less cave. Water droplets plopped down onto the hard floor and echoed across the walls. "Mom?" the small boy called out, his heart racing in fear.

"You're not alone TK," a voice said; it was strangely familiar and calming.

"Who are you?" TK called out. With a shock he realized he wasn't afraid.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice said.

Realization poured through TK's body as he remembered who the voice belonged to: Angemon.

"Angemon," he said, in wonder. "Is it really you? But, how? And why are you in your champion form?" A million thoughts buzzed in TK's brain, making his feel woozy.

"Because you're in danger," Angemon answered. "I responded to your call for help. TK, we must get out of here. Now." he insisted urgently.

"But...but...how? What is this place? Where are we?" Tears welled up in his blue eyes, but TK held them in. He wasn't a crybaby anymore.

"Matt's been here before. So has Sora. This whole cave is an illusion, created by your despair. TK, do you remember what your crest is?"

TK looked up, a small flame of hope shining in his eyes; which was put out almost immediately by despair. "Hope is an illusion. This cave is real. Despair is real. There's no way to get out of it, no way to escape."

Angemon spoke commandingly, "TK, you mustn't give up hope. Hope is the way to get out of this, if you don't have hope, you'll be trapped here forever, you'll never see your mother, your father, or your brother, or-"

"STOP IT!" yelled TK, holding his hands to his ears. "Hope doesn't exist! It's not real! It's all a story made up for little kids!"

"-or me again." finished Angemon sadly. "TK, you're draining me of my energy, please, listen to me," he urged. "Hope is what saved us all. Without hope, I could have never digivolved and defeated Devimon or Piedmon. Hope saved both our worlds."

"It's all an illusion," TK said, voice void of emotion, eyes blank. "You're an illusion. I don't have any friends or family or anyone who cares for me at all," he croaked. "If they cared about me, they wouldn't have gotten divorced, and we would all be living happily together. My parents didn't have hope, so why should I?"

"I'm de-digivoling, TK!" Angemon cried, a while light encircling him. "Hope is a part of you TK, and if you can't find it, then I'll keep getting weaker and weaker until-"

"Who cares," TK said. He wasn't looking. But Angemon-now Patamon-was staring straight at him with tears in his eyes.

"TK," he wailed. "TK I can't hold up much longer, please, _TK_!" he practically screamed.

TK shook his head furiously, trying to clear his senses. "Patamon!" he gasped, running over to him. "Please, please don't go," he pleaded. "I...I have hope. I believe in you," but his Patamon was no longer a Patamon. Instead Tokomon stared up at him with sad eyes. TK closed his eyes and tried his very hardest to remember; how he defeated Devimon and Piedmon and saved his friends, how the crest of hope had glowed in his chest even when it was stolen by Apocalymon, and even how he felt having Patamon by his side, because Patamon had always given him hope. And even now, his digimon was still doing all it could to give him hope. He just wasn't accepting it.

_I know can do anything if you're with me, Patamon,_ he thought, tears streaking down his face.

Silence met his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, TK!" Tokomon called, bouncing into his lap. "Tricked you, didn't I?" TK should have been upset, but instead he laughed, his eyes watery with happiness. "Tokomon!" he exclaimed, hugging his digimon. "You scared me. What would I do without you, buddy?"

Tokomon smiled happily, showing his pointy teeth. "I'll always be here for you, TK. I missed you so much when you were gone! I felt so lonely and sad. Please stay here forever, TK? Please?"

TK looked at Tokomon with love in his eyes. He hadn't thought about it before, but Tokomon had been in just as much pain as him. "I've missed you too, Tokomon," he said with a sad smile. "And I'll stay, I promise."

* * *

TK woke up in confusion. _That was all a dream?_ he wondered, blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes. How had it been so clear, so vivid, so...real? He remembered every single detail of it. In fact, it seemed more real than what he could see with his eyes right now.

"TK!" a voice called from downstairs. It was his mother. "Yes?" TK called back, hastily changing out of his pajamas. He started to put his school uniform on, but then remembered with a smile that it was Saturday. He thought his mother hadn't heard him, but her reply both shocked and pleased him: "Matt's come to see you!"


End file.
